Scira Prompts
by ThePleasurableMushu
Summary: He slowly opened his eyes, blinking and reluctant to carry out his decision, but mind made up. "We should probably go to sleep, huh?"
1. Chapter 1 - Late Night

They lay on their couch, her head on his chest and his arms around her shoulders, Kira holding the remote and flicking through the channels. Scott moved one hand under Kira's shirt and lightly rubbed the small of her back. " I don't think there's anything on," he said, eyes closed.

"I'm not even looking properly anymore," Kira yawned, unconsciously dropping her hand to the ground, leaving the remote there. "I just see coloursss," she dragged out the word.

Scott, who was resting against a pillow and refused to acknowledge that he was too big to lie on the short furniture, had his feet dangling off the armrest, while Kira, who had always been a fan of tight hugs anyway, found herself half on top of Scott and half smushed in the space between him and the back cushions. She brought her arm back up to hug him and hummed.

Scott smiled, relishing in the feel of her body against his, but realized he would enjoy it a lot more if their couch, like their mattress, had no weird lumps and if he could just stretch out a little without worrying about hitting the lamp next to them. Maybe they should have gone straight to bed. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking and reluctant to carry out his decision, but mind made up. "We should probably go to sleep, huh?" He sighed, moving to get up.

"No, wait!" Kira said, eyes regaining focus.

The werewolf stopped."What? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. "It's just... this is nice..."

He relaxed. "Yeah..." Scott nodded. Then moved to get up again, "but it's nearly 3 in the morning and this couch is kinda cramped."

"Nooo," Kira moaned, hugging him tight, "it's not cramped, it's cozy!" Scott humoured her and squeezed her back when he suddenly felt her freeze. He looked down and saw Kira's eyes widened. "Oh god," she said. Scott heard her heartbeat speed up for a moment and made a questioning noise. "Kira?"

"Oh god," she repeated, readjusting her position to better regain her senses, "where's the remote?"

"Beats me," he said, looking around, "Why? What's on?"

Kira pulled a face, "That program about gruesome diseases," her hands searched quickly behind the pillow and under them for the remote "in such _excruciating_ detail too," she muttered. _Not behind the pillow, not between their legs, not under her butt..._ She noticed her right hand stopped just next to _his_ butt, and she figured, well, since she was already there...

Scott laughed, now fully attentive, "I thought we were looking for the remote?" he asked, earning a grin from the girl half on top of him.

"Were we?" she asked innocently, pinching his butt once more.

Amused, he lifted his right hand to the back of her head, still smiling, slowly bringing his lips closer to hers, left hand leisurely sliding up her thigh, he breathed in her scent –

Kira gasped, "Oh!" Scott saw her eyes flicker to the screen and groaned. "Oh, that's messed up!" she added.

Now it was Scott who frantically swiped his arms around for the remote. He growled in frustration, compelled to salvage whatever was about to happen before. He sat up.

"Wait, Scott!" Kira held him in place before he could begin a more thorough search.

"But Kira," he complained, "it's gotta be around here somewhere," he insisted.

Kira hummed, dismissing him, her hands lightly pushing against his chest, coaxing Scott to lie back down with her. "You're so warmmm" she breathed, silencing him.

Scott looked at Kira, her eyes closed and lips smiling, and felt his own lips curve with sudden elation. Soon his eyelids became heavy and he remembered their lump-free, soft bed and his original intention. His left arm hugged Kira tighter, he heard her squeal in delight, but then his right moved swiftly under her legs, and, before she could protest, Scott was already up and carrying her.

"Scott!"

"I'll make up for it," he promised, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Then he yawned, eyes drooping. "Uh... I'll make up for it... in the morning?..."

She shrieked with laughter at his sheepish look and he kissed her nose apologetically. "In the morning," Kira agreed, trailing lazy kisses along his jawline and giggling as he took her towards their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2 - Interrupted

**Title: Interrupted ( Or 'The Winged Beast')**

 **Genre: Romance/Adventure**

 **Rating: T**

 **Set after Kira figures out she's a Kitsune but before she and Scott are dating.**

 **I guess this is an AU of sorts.  
**

 **xxxx**

"ARGHH!"

Kira tried to cover the gaping wound with what was left of Scott's shirt, wrapping it around his abdomen and firmly pressing against his right side, the injured side. He moans through gritted teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists, while Stiles forces his arms down, attempting to keep the hurt werewolf from twisting around so much that he falls off the bench. Stiles turned his head to look around the clinic, wrecking his brain trying to remember something - _anything -_ that Deaton might have said about medicinal means to tranquilize werewolves.

"It doesn't look so big, why isn't it healing?" Kira asked, unable to keep her hands from trembling.

"This only ever happens when there's some sort of poison involved," Stiles' arms shook, struggling to keep Scott in place. He thanked the Heavens Scott seemed able to hang on to his human form. "Look at how unfocused his eyes are, I doubt he knows where he is."

Kira pulls up her sleeves - Stiles didn't understand why she was still wearing the sizable jacket - and brushed her hand against Scott's left cheek to try and soothe him. She called his name, but it fell on deaf ears.

 **xxxx**

Scott felt light. He remembered coming to the school's parking lot, but he couldn't quite remember _why_ , and the more he looked around the more the realized that somehow the colours of the cars seemed hazy, and when he looked up the stars were too blurry, and the trees seemed larger than usual, and no matter how hard he squinted he couldn't seem to make out any of the car plates-

"Scott!" He heard his name again and unconsciously lifted a hand to his left cheek. He was taken back when he felt someone grab his right hand. "There you are!" Kira said, grinning.

He stared at their joined hands and tilted his head in confusion, his previous concerns forgotten. "Uh... Are you okay?"

"Yes...?" She gave him a look, as if _he_ were the weird one. These days picking up on chemosignals was becoming second nature for Scott, but now he found he simply couldn't. Truth be told, he couldn't smell much of anything, really.

"But you're holding my hand."

"You don't like holding hands?"

His heart skipped a beat and he squeezed her palm.

"I love it."

 **xxxx**

Malia came running through the door, waving the phone she held, "Found it! I called Deaton, he's on his way."

Scott had calmed down for a while and Kira had used the opportunity to switch on the lights, but now he twisted again, howling in pain and screwing up his face, and Kira, after running back to her post, felt the piece of cloth she held dampen even more. "But how long until he gets here? Every time Scott moves more blood starts spilling out!"

"Make him stop moving then!" Malia said, rushing over to Kira's side and pushing both of Scott's shoulders down hard.

"Scott, you gotta snap out of it man, you're making it worse!" Stiles pleaded, but the werewolf kept trashing about, his jaws tight.

Malia huffed. "He's not listening." Stiles' eyes go wide when Malia lets go of Scott, the words _keep holding him!_ on the tip of his tongue - his arms were sore enough as it was – but then he sees Malia suddenly pull her arm back fast to strike a blow that only just misses Scott's nose, flinging him back down on the bench where he finally lies still. He was out cold.

Kira and Stiles stared.

"He was gonna bleed out before Deaton got here!" Malia shifted her weight from one foot to the other apprehensively.

"I think that was enough force to give him a concussion though," Stiles replied.

Malia patted Scott's shoulder and laughed nervously. "He's Scott, he'll be fine."

 **xxxx**

Everything was _wrong_.

 _He_ was all wrong.

"Kira?"

It happened too fast. One moment they were in the parking lot, the next there was a blinding light all around them that hurt his eyes, and he felt the beginnings of a migraine as the ground started to crumble around him. He blinked and the cars in the parking lot were gone, but the brightness was still there. He fell to his knees and closed his eyes to try to soothe the pain. Then Kira's warmth was gone too. But this didn't surprise him _._ After all, he'd overheard her speaking to her father that day: she doesn't want a boyfriend. She doesn't want _him._

He felt a stabbing pain and clutched his right side.

 **xxxx**

The attack had happened outside the school library. The group had agreed to meet up there to study for an upcoming economics test. Kira had arrived at 5:30pm, 10 minutes before the arranged time, and was sitting on a kerb near the library entrance. The girl was mentally rehearsing what she planned on saying after the study so that she wouldn't start rambling like a fool in front of Scott again. _Hey, so, would you consider going out with me sometime maybe?_ That didn't sound very persuasive... Be confident! _Here's the thing, I really like you._ No! _Hey, there's something I've been meaning to ask you..._ She sighed and stretched her legs, staring at her jeans, then she looked up at the sky. It was a cool evening, but in her excitement to see Scott, Kira forgot her jacket on her bed. She had just started to rub her hands against her bare arms when a voice startled her.

"You look cold."

Kira shrieked, practically jumping.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" Scott apologized, lifting his hands up in surrender.

Kira sighed. S _mooth._ "It's okay! It was my fault, I was distracted." She looked at her watch, it was 5:33pm, "you're early."

"So are you," Scott grinned, sitting down next to her. "Actually, I was kinda hoping I could talk to you."

 _Damn, he beat me to it! Now he's going to start a friendly conversation and it'll be too weird to bring up your feelings. Nice one, Kira._

But he didn't elaborate yet. Instead she felt something snug and warm envelop her. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to talk inside, but you seemed to really be enjoying the view so..." Scott finished placing his own jacket around Kira. It was a very large jacket, even for Scott, and Kira found herself nearly swimming in it.

"Oh!" she blushed, thanking him. Scott himself was now only wearing a plain, red T-shirt. "Aren't you cold though?" Kira lifted up half of his jacket as an invitation and then realized how intimate that might have been when Scott didn't respond immediately, _Kira, you doofus!_ but then he smiled, _smiled!_ and took up her offer, and Kira couldn't believe her luck. His right leg touched her left one as he made himself comfortable, and Kira was so giddy she positively started shaking. Scott mistook it for her being cold.

"Here," he brought one arm around her and started rubbing both his hands up and down her bare arms to generate heat, doing a much better job than she was before. He was practically hugging her at this point, his frame surrounding her, and Kira swore her heart would go into cardiac arrest.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you -" she started, but then the creature swooped down.

 **xxxx**

It was too bright, far too bright, and Scott kept his eyes closed but still they hurt. His right side ached too, but none of that mattered; he remembered now. There was a winged creature, it clawed at him - he heard tearing - and Kira had been there? He couldn't recall much more than that, his head was throbbing too much, the light was too white, too fluorescent, but then a gentle darkness enveloped him and Scott breathed a sigh of relief.

 **xxxx**

Soon Deaton arrived. He seemed to recognize the symptoms of whatever Scott was going through for he quickly switched off the lights and gave Scott a shot of something, Kira didn't know what, but it did the trick as Scott finally loosed his fists and started breathing a little slower.

"Don't worry, he should be back on his feet by tomorrow morning," he assured the group, telling them to leave Scott to rest for now while guiding them towards the seats in the reception. "All Scott needs now is some sleep. But I _am_ going to need a full recount of what happened tonight."

So they sat down in the reception and Kira let Malia and Stiles steer the conversation. They described the supernatural being; the wide span of its wings, its deep, blue feathers and its sharp, large talons. Stiles had been parking his jeep, Malia on the passenger seat, when Scott suddenly pulled Kira and himself out of the kerb, just before the reptile dived at them. However, Scott wasn't fast enough and he howled in pain as blood started dripping from his right side. Malia was out of the car in a heartbeat, claws ready, but then a flash of lightning had struck the creature. At this point in the story they all looked at Kira for clarification, but the girl just fiddled with the sleeves of the large jacket and couldn't explain how she had done it. She knew they were aware of her being a Kitsune, but the fact she had no control over her powers still made her flustered. Deaton smiled kindly at her. The creature, Stiles finished telling Deaton, though affected and disoriented, flew away.

Deaton caught Kira glancing back to the other room. He smiled again to reassure her that Scott was alright but then nodded at her, allowing her to go. She smiled back gratefully. As she went, Kira overheard the veterinarian comment on how Stiles had been right about there being a poison, and then go on to talk about its properties and how it prevents blood clotting and torments the mind, _but Stiles can tell me about it later_ , Kira reasoned, _I'll just do a quick check that Scott's doing okay._

Scott was in fact doing much better, and when Kira lifts up the torn shirt from his abdomen she sees that the skin has started to close up and heal.

"Thank god..." she exhales.

Kira perks up when she hears the werewolf moan. He slowly blinked awake. "Kira...?" The poison was lifting, but Kira suspected its influence was still present from the dazed look in Scott's eyes. Suddenly Scott tries to sit up, but moves too quickly and is overwhelmed with queasiness. He closes his eyes again, light-headed.

"It's okay, we're okay," Kira says softly, gently using her hands to push him back onto the table, "you should lie down. Sorry we left you on the bench, Deaton said moving you so soon might trigger a relapse. We're taking you home as soon as Deaton finishes talking to Stiles and Malia though," Kira explained.

Scott 'Hmmm's in response.

A beat passes. He breathes in slowly and takes great pleasure in feeling his lungs expand painlessly, in being able to smell surrounding scents again. He breathes out. He breathes in once more. "You smell good."

Kira freezes. _He's delirious! He must be!_ her face heats up and suddenly she is very aware of the fact that Scott is half naked. "Uh..."

Scott does not notice her blush, and takes in his location instead. He was at the clinic. Right. And he could see the edges of the table, could read the labels on the cupboards quite clearly and easily distinguish between the colours around him despite the only light source being the moonlight through the windows. He could hear Kira's quick heartbeat and then he could hear Stiles talk animatedly in the next room. All his senses flooded back. And everything was back to being _concrete._ Good. But he was still missing something...

He felt steadier now, more in control, and this time when he tried to sit up Kira let him. He clears his throat and uses his arms to help support himself. "Were you gonna tell me something earlier?" he asks Kira, voice husky, "before the attack?"

"I like you," she blurts out.

Scott's eyebrows shoot up.

Kira's face is on fire now, and she avoids Scott's eyes; she looks at his naked chest instead and finds this was a bad idea for she can hardly speak. She lifts a hand to her head as if she were in pain. "Argh, no," she begins to apologize, but Scott's not listening; all he can hear is his heart going a mile a minute and _her_ heart accelerating too. He briefly wonders if he's still dreaming. Meanwhile Kira puts her hands on the bench and looks at the floor, trying to calm herself down. Her sleeves - _his_ sleeves, Scott realizes – slip down her arms and now he distinctively remembers sitting with Kira, side by side on the kerb, sharing his jacket; he remembers how soft her body was beneath his hands and how her scent smelled of elation. The girl continues, "I thought of something way more eloquent before, I swear!" she panics and tries to change the subject."Uh, actually, didn't _you_ want to talk to me about something?" she asks, still looking at the ground.

Now he is the one who averts his eyes, scratching his neck abashedly, "I- I was gonna ask you out," he confesses.

Kira's jaw drops and she looks up, startled, "Huh?" _Good God, Kira! Do you even know the meaning of eloquence?_ "I- really?"

He beams at her and gently grabs one of the hands she had placed on the bench, interlacing their fingers. "Yeah, really," Scott laughs good-naturedly. The feel of her real palm against his own is better than a dream.

Kira's mind is on overdrive, _he LIKES me and he's holding my hand with that beautiful hand of his and he LIKES me!_ she holds back a laugh of immense relief, but try as she might she couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear, overcome with happiness as she was. It wouldn't have mattered any way, Scott thought he would have been able to pick up on her mood from a mile away at this point, her chemosignals so clearly elated. At this realization, a weight seems to lift off Scott's shoulders, quickly replaced by joy swelling up in his chest. He laughs again, a little louder this time, ' _Doesn't want me', my ass!_ and to his further delight he sees Kira struggle to cover a laugh of her own. The girl notices Scott's chest muscles shake with his laughter and blushes, _quit staring!_ then she finally looks up into his eyes, no longer able to hold the joyful sounds back.

"Excuse me, are you two _laughing_?" Stiles walks in, "have you already forgotten about the _giant, flying raptor -_ which, by the way, should be _extinct_ \- that attacked us less than _40 minutes ago?_ " Stiles waves his arms around wildly with indignation, resembling an angry marionette, and both Kira and Scott guffaw, overwhelmed by the ridiculousness of it all.

"Your ass better be in the jeep in five minutes," Stiles warns Scott, but the werewolf sees the corner of his friend's mouth curl up before Stiles leaves the two alone again.

"Well, I think this evening turned out pretty good. Same time tomorrow?" Kira says jokingly.

"Just another night in Beacon Hills," Scott jokes back. "Hey, what _did_ happen to that monster Stiles was talking about?" Then he frowns, his expression turning serious. "Did it hurt you?"

Kira waves her free hand dismissively, "Oh no, I'm fine, it flew away. I think I struck it with lightning. At least I _think_ it was me." Then she thinks better of it. "It definitely was me." It was a cloudless night after all.

Scott's mouth hung open. "That's badass."

Kira squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile, but then she finally sighed in defeat, "I wish I understood this though," at the word _this_ she gestured to her whole self dejectedly.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out," Scott says, at ease. "We've got Deaton, and he's been dealing with the supernatural for _decades_. That has to be better than only having Stiles' repertoire of sci-fi movies to rely on, right?"

Kira looks appalled, "You had _no_ experience with the supernatural before you were bitten?" her eyebrows knit together.

"None. It was pretty wild," he winked playfully at her.

Kira laughs and before she knows it she's crushing her lips against his.

Never in her wildest dreams did Kira think her impulsive nature would put her on the spot like this, and, though she made sure to take note of how she'd accidentally bumped her nose against his and of how delicious and soft Scott's lips felt, Kira stood up straight immediately after, ready to hightail out of there - but Scott still had her hand in his and he didn't look like he was going to let go any time soon.

"Wait!"

Kira feared she was sweating profusely now. With no escape, she turns around to look back at Scott. When she sees him shamelessly beaming at her, her worries dissolve again, and she lets him put his hand on the back of her head, her own hand on his warm - _and bare! -_ chest, and he brings her back to his lips for a longer and more fervent kiss than before.

This time they stay close after, breaths mingling together.

"Whoa."

There was a honk from outside.

Scott laughs and winks at Kira. "Same time tomorrow?"

 **xxxx**

 **I was having so much fun writing this that you would not believe! I even considered turning it into a full on, multi-chaptered story hahaha**

 **Maybe I should get a beta, the size of this nearly got out of hand! Wonder how long the next one-shot will be.**

 **Also, I haven't watched Teen Wolf in a long time so apologies for any timeline errors! This could be a divergent timeline?  
**

 **Uni is crazy busy right now, I might not be able to come up with any ideas for a while, so if you've got suggestions feel free to PM me! Also feel free to review and let me know your thoughts! I'm new to writing and would appreciate any feedback :3**


End file.
